


Dancing

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley notices that Blaine is getting depressed after Kurt moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous: Blaine is depressed while Kurts in NY. Kurt never has time for him anymore. He starts cutting and doesn’t really sing anymore. Whenever he calls Kurt, Kurts always busy and doesn’t say ILY anymore. Marley is concerned about Blaine, and phones Kurt. Kurt realises what he’s done and feels guilty. He comes back to Lima to fix things before they end. Klaine happy ending. Blaine+Marley best friends.

Marley liked to people watch.

She enjoyed watching the way people interacted and moved around each other. It was like a dance and sometimes it was beautiful to watch.

Blaine in the beginning was all energy. His dancing was effortless. It was so obvious that he thrived on the attention and when he was declared the New Rachel he was glowing. Marley often found herself smiling every time Kurt came to visit because of the obvious love in Blaine’s entire being.

Then Kurt left.

Blaine threw himself into extracurricular activities and Marley noticed the first stumble in his previously flawless dance. His bright smile cracked slightly and his eyes dimmed. Marley tried to reach out but every smile or friendly gesture came out strained.

In her history class Marley learned about the Dancing Plague of 1518. It was a strange case of nearly four hundred people going into mania and dancing for almost a month, many of them dying from exhaustion.

That’s what Blaine reminded her of.

The exhaustion clouded his eyes constantly and his smile continued to dim until it vanished. He stopped fighting for solos and even when they were in a group he didn’t sing.

Three weeks after Kurt left it got worse. She had seen him staring down at his phone with sad eyes after Kurt had hung up. For a few weeks Blaine was completely listless. It was like he was trying to dance through molasses and Marley was scared that maybe he would stop all together.

During the mysterious Dancing Plague no one could figure out why it was happening. The doctors at the time thought it was a blood disease and tried to bleed those who were afflicted.

Two weeks after the breakup Marley saw that Blaine was doing the same.

He was putting his notebook back into his bag at the end of Glee and when he reached down his sleeve moved up to show a neat line of cuts running along his forearm. Nervously, Blaine yanked it down and looked around to make sure no one saw. His hazel eyes widened and he swallowed nervously when he saw her watching.

“Hey!” She jogged after him as he hurried out of the room. “Blaine!”

“I have to get to class Marley,” He mumbled.

“I know you have study hall,” She reached forward and grabbed his elbow, apologizing when he winced.

“What?” Blaine snapped, eyes wary.

“Do you need to…talk?” Marley bit her lip and gave him a small smile. “I’m a good listener.”

“I’m fine.”

“I saw Blaine,” He flinched and his shoulders curled in. “I saw your arm.”

“I was helping my mom prune her roses. I cut myself,” It broke her heart how easily the lie came out.

“I know you miss Kurt,” She whispered and saw another stumble in his frantic dance. “I know you do.”

“No you don’t,” He breathed, eyes filling with tears.

“Talk to me.”

“It’s like I’m drowning and no matter how hard I try to swim I can’t break the surface. I wonder if it’ll be easier just to…” He huffed out a sigh. “I have to go to class.”

She watched as he left and pulled out her phone. Kurt had given all of the new members his phone number when he was helping out the club before moving but she had never used it.

“Hello?” He answered, sounding distracted.

“Hi Kurt!” Marley leaned against the wall. “This is Marley Rose…from New Directions?”

“Oh that’s right! Hi! How are you?” She heard the sound of rustling paper.

“Fine,” She said softly and he hummed.

“I hate to be rude but I am very busy.”

“It’s about Blaine,” Marley leaned to make sure Blaine was gone.

“What about him?” She could hear the worry in his voice.

“He’s just…sad…”

“You’re calling me because my boyfriend is sad?” Kurt laughed softy. “I’m bummed that we’re apart as well. I did just talk to him this afternoon.”

“He’s cutting himself.”

“…what?” Kurt gasped after a long silence.

“His sleeve slipped up and I saw this line of several cuts on his forearm. It’s too even and too neat to just be scrapes,” She heard Kurt let out a shaky breath. “He’s not singing and he wont talk to anyone.”

“I’ll call him right now. Thank you Marley.”

The phone clicked silent and she stared at it, hoping that Blaine was finally going to get the help he needed.

Apparently not.

Blaine stormed up to her after school, eyes flashing, and pulled her to the side.

“You had no right to call my boyfriend,” He spat. “Why the hell would you even do that?”

“Because you need help.”

“With what!” Blaine waved his hands in the air. “I’m fine!”

“Fine?” An unfamiliar anger flowed through her and she grabbed his arm, pulling up the sleeve. “Is this fine?”

“It’s just…” About fifteen emotions flickered across his face. “It’s not the best way of coping. I know.”

“Why do you need to cope at all,” He looked down. “Blaine, please. Talk to me.”

“Because Kurt left and forgot about me. He ignores my calls, he only talks about himself, he…hasn’t told me that he loves me in a long time,” He closed his eyes tightly.

“So…why are you hurting yourself?”

“I used to do it a lot…when I first came out. It’s just like if I’m feeling too much I need some way to let it out. I used to have Kurt…now I don’t.”

He took in a deep shaky breath and looked up, blinking away tears.

“I moved here for him. I changed everything for him and it’s like he just picked up and left without an issue and I’m here by myself. It hurts. I’m alone and forgotten and I feel like I’ve given up everything and got nothing in return,” Tears slipped down his face.

“Tell him that.”

“I mean…he wouldn’t want me to be complaining,” Blaine shrugged.

“You can’t be the perfect boyfriend,” Marley smiled at him. “You’ll need to confront him eventually and if he loves you, he’ll understand.”

Blaine gave her a trembling smile and nodded.

The next day he all but skipped into the choir room and shot Marley a bright smile. When they sang he sang the loudest and asked for a solo. It was like he was finally able to get his feet under him.

She couldn’t stop smiling when he reached over to squeeze her hand either.


End file.
